A Debt to be paid back
by Theresa471
Summary: Skinner has a debt that needs to be paid back after finding out that more of that special gas is still around. He has his friend agent Fox Mulder to help him with destroying the last of the only company that has the stuff in storage. A shot story taken from the recent episode "Kitten."


A Debt to be paid back

For a little over a week after speaking with the director. Walter Skinner went on his own after many years. His service in Vet Nam needed to be repaid. Even though it was going to be hard at first dealing the U.S. Government and the gas.

Coming from his apartment after setting everything into play. He had left a message on Fox Mulder cell-phone asking him further to help out in finding where the last of the storage bins filled with the gas has been disappearing.

He was still in a great deal of pain after David had slammed the metal into him from inside the dug out hole. Scully after taking care of his wound. She had told him it would take a few weeks for it to heel.

He walked into his office with his secretary had left for the evening. He needed to grab a few documents from his computer from years of storing up information on the Vet Nam gas tests.

Know that Fox Mulder was down stairs in his office. While Dr. Dana Scully was asked to work on an autopsy for an old friend of hers, from the past hospital she had worked in for years after the first time she and Mulder were divorced.

Printing up the documents from his computer. He was with hard work able to find the last company under private control now. He and Mulder would break in to try and destroy the last of the gas batches before more military people are killed in the processed.

He had found the private company on the Internet located in Louisville, Kentucky. Hoping it will still be in tact once Mulder and himself arrive into the area.

Skinner took the elevator down stairs for where the door to the X Files office was slight opened. Mulder was waiting for in his green fatigues ready for action.

"I assume your ready to go Mulder?" Skinner said to the X Files agent getting up from his seat and grabbing his duffle bag filled with his clothes, food and most of all weapons that is going to be needed for the mission.

Skinner and Mulder would take turns with the driving. They decided to make only stop to eat and head back out again.

They were some ten miles away from the private company with only five employees. For which was strange in it's self. Hoping for the both men it's going to be easy to get inside while placing the explosive charges.

Though it was a long drive. Skinner and Mulder had fought off with being tired with a job that needed to be done overall.

There were no lights in the building. Assuming that no one was around for the evening watch.

Parking on the side of with a bunch of trees. Skinner and Mulder walked in carrying the equipment. How ever for Walter Skinner, he was still in a great deal of pain. He was fighting the pain never the less.

Arriving at the back entrance. They used a special tool to open the metal door to have them get inside with using small pen lite to see where they were going.

Placing the explosive charges in certain areas in order to completely destroy the to be the last of the gas made by the United States government.

"One more to go Mulder before we need to get out of here." Skinner says to Fox Mulder moving quickly to get out of the building and back to the vehicle.

Mulder had to help Skinner move towards the car with the pain he was feeling from his recent injury. "Everything is going to blow in two minutes Skinner. I will drive back while you sleep until we reach a restaurant."

"Ok" Skinner says before they knew it the entire building blew causing a massive fire ball up into the air.

 **15 hours later back at Mulder's house.**

Dana Scully was taking care of Skinner's injury once again. She had injected him with a pain medication and pills to help break up the infection.

Placing Skinner upstairs into one of the bedrooms so that he can sleep it off. His debt to himself and society has been paid off to a certain extend.


End file.
